Gabi
|born=''Unknown'' |sex=Varied |species=Hivemind 98% Gaboid |home planet=Gabi-138b |religion=Agnostic |family=Tylyr G̃omez (ex-husband) }} :"I am many. We are one." —Gabi Gabi (Standard: ), formerly Gabi G̃omez, are a collective consciousness native to the rogue planet Gabi-138b, roughly between the Weidon and Suma systems. Gabi have no singular physical form, but inhabit and control billions of individual bodies through organic telepathy. As a hivemind, Gabi refer to themselves as "we", and prefer to be addressed with the plural pronouns "they" and "them". However, when referring to a single body controlled by Gabi, the specific pronouns "he" or "she" may be used. Gabi were married to Thetriliscan cyborg Tylyr G̃omez from 14061 UU to 14063 UU. Gabi themselves have no memory of their origin. They currently possess over 214 billion Gaboids on Gabi-138b, as well as estimated thousands of immigrants on alien worlds. Individual minds may be permanently assimilated into the hivemind if infected by Gabian pheromones, though some stronger singleminds may be initially resistant. Many foreign civilizations view Gabi as a threat, and have banned travel to and from the rogue planet. Gabi's personality may be described as snarky and immature. They rarely take responsibility for their actions and are often absent to Council of Worlds sessions. Instead of working, much of the hivemind spends their days partying. As a result, the economy of Gabi-138b may be described as unstable. Marriage Gabi met Tylyr G̃omez on G̃omez's home planet of Thetrilisc in 14060 UU. Gabi had traveled to Thetrilisc in woman form to hunt for weak Thetriliscans to assimilate into their collective consciousness. The couple reportedly first met at a NutriKiosk at the District X Interstellar Spaceport. G̃omez was instantly infatuated, but Gabi only played along with his affection in order to assimilate him later. According to Gabi, the turning point in their relationship was when Tylyr recognized Gabi as a Gaboid and confronted her about being a hivemind. Gabi reportedly broke down in tears and admitted that she had only befriended him for assimilation. To her surprise, Tylyr was unfazed by her confession. The two began dating and were married the following year. In 14061 UU, Tylyr and Gabi relocated to Gabi-138b. As the only singlemind on the planet, Tylyr was dubbed "Minister of Singlemind Relations" by Gabi. Within the year, Tylyr had grown increasingly uncomfortable with the reality that he was married to an entire race. "Every day I was meeting another body that I was already married to," he recalled, "and yet every single one of them was my wife." Tylyr and Gabi's relationship began to erode after Tylyr's brother, Dylyrd G̃omez, was assimilated into the hivemind during one of his visits to Gabi-138b. Gabi claimed it was an accident, but Tylyr was furious. In 14062 UU, Tylyr attempted to escape the planet, but Gabi had locked down every spaceport. As punishment, he was thrown in solitary confinement for two days. Tylyr and Gabi rarely talked after the incident. In 14063 UU, Tylyr made contact with his family on Thetrilisc, who sent a team of lawyers to Gabi-138b to faciliate divorce proceedings. Tylyr and Gabi were officially divorced and Tylyr returned to Thetrilisc under armed guard. In 14069 UU, Tylyr was approached by a human woman who called herself Laqueesha. The couple hit it off and began dating. On their second date three days later, Laqueesha revealed herself as Gabi and successfully assimilated Tylyr into the hivemind. Tylyr's body now resides in Gabi's presidential gigamansion, serving as the planet's Minister of Singlemind Relations. Assimilated Singleminds *Pa Lo De Po (11994 UU) *Ga Do He Do (11994 UU) *Dylyrd G̃omez (14061 UU) *Tylyr G̃omez (14069 UU) Category:Gabi-138b Category:People Category:Hiveminds Category:Alive